


Cookie Thief

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [17]
Category: Markiplier Egos, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: After Wkm, Cookies, Ego Christmas, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Other, Stockings, Threesome, WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Because the Colonel, the District Attorney, and Mayor Damien deserve a little happiness at Christmas...For The Ego Christmas thingie on Tumblr. For the Prompts #17 (Stockings) and #18 (Cookies)





	Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU idea that I had where The DA and Damien take in the Colonel after WKM doesn't happen. I kind of want to call the pairing the Damien Protection Squad because of reasons. It's just a little side bit that i hope you all enjoy :). Oh and Damien has a black cat because it is really adorable...

“How much longer till you get that fire going?”

             The Colonel, who is currently squatting in front of the cabin’s fireplace feeding wood, shoots you a small glare. “You could get off your behind and help me, soldier!”

             You give him a pout as you snuggle closer to Damien on the couch. “Can’t, snuggling to keep our dear mayor warm! Don’t want him getting cold what with his leg acting up.”

             “Hmmm, I’m quite toasty under this blanket,” Damien says, with a small smile. He is indeed covered from the waist down in the warmest blanket as he rests his hurting muscles. Dark, Damien’s black cat, is curled up in Damien’s lap, clearly happy with his place near his dad.

             “Shush, can’t be too careful!” you say as you reach out and give Dark a scratch behind the ears. Dark purrs appreciatively and you smile. “See even Dark agrees.”

             From his place, the Colonel rolls his eyes. “You are just as lazy as that darn cat,” he says as he pulls out his lighter.

             You dramatically gasp as you pout at Damien. “Damien, he’s being mean to me!”

             “Well, he’s not completely wrong,” Damien chuckles.

             You glare at him and give him a small whap on the shoulder. “You’re both so mean! I don’t know why I put up with either of you!”

             “Because you love us, and we love you,” the Colonel says as he lights the logs, causing them to burst into flames a few seconds later.

             You roll your eyes but smile. “Yeah, I guess so,” you say, knowing it to be fully and completely true. Through all the teasing they give you, you still love these two guys. Besides they are a little bit right, you are lazy…a little bit. But the couch is so comfy, and Damien is so snuggly, you just can’t help it.

             With the fire lit the Colonel stands, taking a moment to look rather pleased with the fire he helped create. And indeed, the warmth of the fire fills the little cabin you all are staying in quite nicely. “A job well done if I do say so myself,” he says as he turns. He looks down at you and he sighs suddenly. “Really soldier?”

             “What?” you say defensively.

             “You’re socks, they don’t even match!”

             “So? Life is too short to match socks!”

             The Colonel shakes his head. “So lazy.”

             “Terribly so,” Damien chuckles. “Been that way ever since college I’m afraid.”

             “You both are so rude!” You snap, pouting as you reach out and grab a gingerbread man off the plate sitting on the coffee table. “I don’t have to take this! I’m taking my cookie and- “Without warning the Colonel, mischievous smile on his face reaches out and grabs the cookie from you. “Hey!” you say as you try to grab it back from him. “Colonel that is my cookie!”

             Both the Colonel and the Damien laugh as you climb off the couch, chasing the Colonel in hopes of getting your cookie back. He holds it high out of your reach making you jump for it. You try your best, but the Colonel is a master at keep away. “Well, now I know the best way to get you off your behind,” the Colonel laughs, “just take your sweets!”

             “No fair!” you say, jumping once again trying to reach. “Come on Colonel give me back my cookie.”

             The Colonel grins as he shoves the cookie into his mouth. “What cookie?” he asks, voice muffled by gingerbread. You are about to protest, but you let out a little yelp as he lifts you up and over his shoulder. He really is very strong. He carries you back over to the couch and deposits you back in your seat before quickly taking a seat next to you. He wraps an arm around you and brings his face close your cheek, the black whiskers of his mustache tickling your cheek.

             You laugh. “Okay, okay, I surrender!” you say.

             The Colonel smiles still holding you close with one arm. “You know I do so love you, my dear,” he says fondly, “lazily mismatched socks and all.”

             “As do I,” Damien says, smiling as he snuggles in close to you on the other side.

             “Well I love you guys too,” you say, glad to be part of this happy sandwich of love. “Even if you eat my cookies.”

             And Dark meows in agreement.


End file.
